The Greyhound
by FaithTrustAndAliceDust
Summary: Bella goes to visit her parents in Forks, and takes a Greyhound bus there. On the way she meets new friends some more than others. Can she continue her relationships with them once she arrives? Give it a go! AH.
1. Chapter 1

The cab honked its horn outside my small house in Chicago. I lived in a quiet neighbourhood, so the sound echoed in the air. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and my bag, and pulled it out of the door. The driver got out to help me put it in the car, then opened my door for me.

"Where to miss?"

"Bus Station please."

We pulled into the bay, and he helped me get my things out.

"5 dollars please miss."

I handed him the money, and walked into the station. People were rushing around everywhere, all hurrying and not wanting to miss their bus. I was taking the Greyhound to Seattle to visit my parents. Almost two days of sitting on a bus with a bunch of strangers. I could hardly wait. _Cue the eye roll_.

I went to the nearest Starbucks booth i could find first. If i didn't have coffee, i would in no way be able to function the rest of the day. Sitting down on the benches before people started loading onto the bus, i realised there were not a lot of people getting on this one. _Hm, must be piling on through the trip then._ It was not a secret that these things get packed to the max.

The few people around me started to get on then, so i picked up my bag, and dragged my suitcase out to the bus. As soon as my things were on, i settled down into a sit in the middle of the bus. I took out my iphone, and made a call to Jasper.

Ah, Jasper. Jasper was my best friend, the one person i could rely on and tell everything too. He and i had history, and although it didn't work out, we still remained the best of friends, which was unusual, but fitted us.

"Hey, Jazzy!" i chirped into the phone.

"Bells. I wish you would stop calling me that, you make me sound like a chick." He groaned.

"Yeah, but your my chick."

"That's true. So you settled in?"

"Yep. I miss my parents and everything, but this is going to be a long trip."

"I told you, you should have taken a plane."

"And risk plummeting to my death if it fails? No thanks."

"You're so over-dramatic."

"No, i just have sense. Anyway, is Lils around?"

"She is, but she's too into watching some film about a Princess. She's rather watch that than speak to you." I could tell his was grinning.

"Well, tell her i appreciate that. I've gotta go, might do some more writing whilst i'm on this thing of doom."

"Cheer up Chicka, it won't be that bad. Who knows, you might meet someone."

"Bu..."

"See ya, Chicka." He cut me off, and hung up. Typical.

A few more people trailed on board, but not many. 10 minutes later, and we were on the road. I pulled out my laptop, and started writing. Writing was my passion, the thing i loved to do the most. My grandparents had been well off, so i didn't really need money, with all my inheritance. But i went to college anyway, and got a degree in English Literature. My first book was on the Best-seller list for 6 weeks, which was an achievement i was very proud of. I was in the middle of writing a sequel, and my deadline was looming extremely quickly.

It was based on forbidden love, something that seemed to be desired nowadays. _I'll be lucky to get any love at all._ I thought i had loved Jasper, i really had. But there was just something that wasn't there. Sure, there was chemistry, but there just wasn't that final spark. He felt the same, so after about a year, we decided to split. Our parents weren't very happy about that, as they thought we were great together, but they respected our decision.

"Crappy, crap, crap." I had no inspiration. Maybe Lils could help me. I took out the picture of her, and set it on the little tray that pulled down from the back of the seat in front, where my laptop was placed already.

"Awh, c'mon Lil, you gotta give me something." And just like that, i started writing again. I swear that girl had magic powers, even when she wasn't near me.

The first stop was in Iowa. A Few people got on and off, but the numbers remained about the same, and i got two chairs to myself still. We waited for about 20 minutes and then continued.

Just as we crossed into South Dakota, hours later, on another stop, things started to get interesting. I saw a flash of black hair as someone ran around to the entrance of the bus, and a high pitched, tinkling voice was heard.

"Eww! I have to sit in these seats? But anyone could have had their ass there!"

The pixie-like woman practically danced instead of walked down the aisle, and her eyes lit up when she saw me, sat alone. She dropped her bag in the floor next to me, and dropped into the seat.

She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Alice!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, the last Chapter wouldn't let me put an AN in for some reason, so I'll put a disclaimer in for that chapter in this... if you follow that.**

**Disclaimers: I really don't own Twilight. Honestly, i don't.**

"Um... Hi Alice. I'm Bella."

"Oh my gosh! I love that name!" Wow. This Chicka had energy. _Lots and lots of energy._

"Whatcha doing?" She asked curiously, trying to peek at my laptop screen.

"Writing. I'm an Author." I blushed as i spoke.

"Really? What's your writing name?"

"Um... Isabella Swan." Another blush.

"Oh my gosh! You wrote Sunset?!" Sheesh, does she ever stop squealing? She's almost as bad as Lily.

"Yeeeeah. You read it?"

"Are you kidding? I've read it like, 15 times. I'm just waiting for the sequel to come out." She looked at me expectantly.

"That could be a while yet. I'm only half way through. And i don't want to spoil it by letting you read this rough draft."

"Oh, i don't mind. I could help you with ideas if you give me the general outline of what's happening." She beamed at me.

"Um...okay then. But you have to swear you won't like this out. I know your name Alice" i winked at her.

"I swear! I'll put it in writing or something." She laughed.

So we continued on, Alice giving me ideas and me writing it into a rough copy of my story. Things seemed to be going well. That is, until i picked up my laptop to put it away, and she saw the picture of Lily that had slid underneath, and i had forgotten about it in my writing haze.

"Awh! She's so cute! Who is it?"

"Its...She's...My daughter. Her name is Lily Renee Whitlock."

So, i probably left out some pretty major while explaining things between me and Jasper. We were together for a year, as i pointed out, which included conceiving and giving birth to Lily. Me and Jasper both felt guilty for separating on her when she was so young, but we figured it was okay, since we were on great terms and saw each other all the time anyway. Lily was the most gorgeous little girl you will have ever seen. She has my Brown eyes, but the rest of her is all Jasper, with Blonde hair and slight dimples. She mostly lived at my house and Jaspers on weekends, but sometimes, like this week when i went away, she stayed with him. She didn't mind really, since she had bedrooms at both our houses and she only really cared about toys and movies. She was only 4, after all.

"She's the cutest thing ever! So, you're not married yet then?" She asked.

"Erm, it didn't really work out." I laughed nervously. "Funny thing is, her dad and i are actually best friends."

"Really? That's strange. But really good, at least Lily won't ever get stuck in the middle."

"Yeah, we're really grateful that it worked out like this."

After we stopped a couple more times, we crossed into Wyoming.

"Oh! My brother gets on here! We're going home to visit our parents. Well, they just moved there. Here he comes!"

I moved my head from looking at Alice up to where the most gorgeous man ever was walkin up the aisle. He had a strange but wonderful shade of bronze hair, and when his eyes found Alice, and shifted to me, he had the most perfect shade of apple green eyes.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Edward, my brother. Edward, this is my new friend Bella." Alice chimed.

"Hey." I breathed.

"Hey yourself." He replied smirking. Stupid perfect man, he knew what he was doing to me! "Y'know, your name suits you." He said to me, as he took the seats in front, and turned around to face us.

"As if i haven't heard that one before. It's the most over used phrase in my world when talking to guys."

"Well its obviously true then." He grinned.

"Edward, stop being a cheesy ass and flirting with Bella. Where's Tanya anyway?"

He threw her a glare and his voice was monotone as he spoke.

"There is no Tanya. There stopped being a Tanya when i found her in bed with one of my co-workers last month."

Alice and i both gasped at the same time.

"No way!" We both said at the same time, then burst into a fit of giggles, which made Edward crack a smile aswell. Well it was more of a crooked grin. It was perfect.

_Stop getting distracted Bella! The poor man just broke up with his girlfriend!_

My phone started ringing in my bag, so i reached and picked it up. Jasper was on the Caller ID.

"Jazz?"

I noticed Edward frown as her heard Jasper start speaking. What's his deal?

"Hey Bells. I got someone here who wants a word."

"_Momma!"_

"Hey baby! Shouldn't you be in bed by now Lils?"

"_Yeah, but daddy lets me stay up later than you do. I've been watching Cinderella!"_

"Well daddy should not be letting you stay up later! You have school tomorrow! And i'm sure it was fantastic, and I'm guessing you want the dress she wears for Christmas."

Edwards frown got deeper as i said 'daddy'. And it appeared that i wasn't the only one who noticed. Alice took the opportunity to fill Edward in on my life story.

"Bella used to go out with her best friend who she still is best friends with and she had a daughter with him but then they split up and her daughter is staying with him while Bella visits her parents." She said all in one breathe. She wasn't even tired!

"_Daddy says I have to go to bed. Night Momma love you!"_

"I love you too sweetie! Night!"

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Jazzy. You off too?"

"Yeah, gotta go put little monster to bed."

"okay, night jazzy!"

"Night _Bellsie_!" I groaned.

"Okay, if you never call me that again, I'll stop calling you Jazzy"

"That, right there, is a deal my friend. Night!"

I shut off my phone, and looked back up at Alice and Edward. Edward had a huge grin plastered on his face, as did Alice.

"Soooo, what's 'Jazzy' like?" Alice started.

I narrowed my eyes at her, watching her face closely. She looked up at me innocently.

"Woah! Alice, do you like _like_ Jasper?" I squealed.

"Mayyybeee. His voice sounds like honey."

"How can a voice sound like honey?!"

"It just does!" She sighed.

"Well, you can meet him sometime. So where exactly are you guys heading?" I asked.

Edward answered before Alice could cut in. "Forks. Our parents just moved there, so we'll get off at Seattle, and get a rental."

My jaw dropped. "No way! That's my exact plan aswell. My dad is the chief of police there, and they never move. Small towns are okay, but I had to get out, which is why I moved to Chicago."

Edwards grin got larger, if that was possible. "Well, maybe we should go out sometime once we arrive."

"Sure." I grinned back.

We tried to get some Sleep after that, as it was really, really late, and people around us were telling us to be quiet.

The next day, I woke up when the bus stopped in the next state we were crossing. Idaho.

"Morning!" Alice chirped from next to me.

I groaned and turned my head away from her.

"C'mon, we've stopped again. Let's see if there's any fun looking people we can talk to." She said.

Just as she spoke those words, I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

**Yay! I love cliff hangers. Oooh, the suspense. Haha.  
Please review!**

**Thanks, Laura xo**


End file.
